Completely Confused
by elainamarie99
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, Coach Hedge, and Reyna finally got the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, and now Nico's going to leave forever, Just like he had promised Jason. When he finds a girl in an alleyway, will they become friends, enemies, or more? Nico finds himself completely confused about his feelings. NicoXOC A/N: I don't own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

_**Nico's POV**_

Reyna, Coach Hedge, and I finally dropped the Athena Parthenos off at Camp Half-Blood. Hopefully we prevented a war between the Greeks and the Romans. I didn't stick around very long, and just as I had promised Jason, I will leave- forever. I have no plans for visitin either camps again, especially Camp Half-Blood. I can't stand being around Percy and Annabeth, it hurts too much.

Anyways, now I'm wandering aimlessly around Long Island, I'm not sure where im going to go. The Underworld, maybe? Something loud interupts my thoughts. I can't quite tell what it is, but it sounds somewhat human. As I walk down the street the noise gets louder. Its clearly a girl singing- scratch that- screaming a song. It seems like It's coming from one of the alleys up ahead. I pass one alley. Nope, not that one. I pass another. No dice. Finally, as I walk towards the third one, it was obvious that the female voice was coming from it. I blend in with the shadows and make my way down the side street.

The girl looked to be around my age, probably 14, like me. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a black band tee, and black studded converse. She had blonde hair that was flipping every which way as a result of her headbanging. She was currently holding a spray can, so I'm going to guess that she was graffiti-ing (is that even a word?) and had earbuds in her ears. She actually isn't half bad and I recognize the song as I'm Low On Gas and You Need a Jacket by Pierce The Veil, and my favorite part should be coming up soon. I can't help but join in. "But last night you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables, almost fought some bitch at the club, got kicked out of your hotel, and lost your shoes. Well, fuck what am i supposed be impressed? You're just another set of bones to lay to rest. Guess it's time to say goodnight, hope you had a really good time. Good tiiiiiiiiiime. But I will soon forget the color of your eyes, and you'll forget mine."

I notice that I am now the only one singing, and the girl was staring at me with wide eyes. I rub the back of my neck "uhhh.."

"You sing reeeaally good!" She says, too enthusiastically.

"Uh, thanks." I can feel my cheeks heating up in embarassment.

"No problem." She replied, smiling. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here."

" Nico.." I wearily answer her. "Who are you?"

"Blake, I know it's a dude's name but I actually like it."

I just nod, this is pretty awkward. I'm not quite sure what to say. I mean what do you say to a girl that you've just snuck up on and randomly starting singing with her? But I don't have to say anything, she does. Gods she talks a lot.

"So you obviously knew the words to that Pierce the Veil song, so you must be pretty awesome."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why not?"

I'm starting to get pissed and I think she can sense it. "I don't want to talk about it." I say through gritted teeth.

"Fair enough." Her facial expression had darkened. "I understand."

No, she didn't understand. No one does. I manage to get out "okay" without biting her head off.

"I ran away from home, abusive parents."

"I left too." If this girl ran away from her home then where did she stay? "Where do you go?"

"I just walk around during the day, listen music, wreak havoc, stuff like that. At night I usually sleep on park benches, if I'm lucky I can find abandoned buildings to crash in. I usually shower in rest stops, I get most of my food from there too. What about you? Where do or are you go or going?"

"I'm not sure, today's my first day."

"Ohhhh... I would not recommend the Cow Meadow Park... it's called that for a reason."

I chuckled, "alright thanks."

"Welcome. Ya know, you could hang with me today, if you want."

Gods I don't know if I can put up with much more of her, but then again, I have nothing better to do. "Okay, I might take you up on that."

"Really?! None of the other street kids talk to me that much. Thank you!"

"You're welcome?" I say uncertainly.

She unplugs her headphones and sticks them in a purple bag leaning against a nearby dumpster. I'm guessing that's where she keeps all of her stuff. She turns to me with an inquizitive look on her face. "What bands do you like?"

"I dunno, what bands do you have?" I ask pointing to her IPod.

"Uhmm.. Pierce The Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Mayday Parade, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Allstar Weekend, The Cab.." She went on naming bands, most of which I knew and liked, scrolling through her music.

"I think I like most of those. You can just set it on shuffle if you'd like."

Next thing I know, we're laying upside down, hanging somewhat off the edge of the dumpster's lid, singing random songs.

**A/N:**

**Sadly, I do not own any of the bands mentioned in this chapter or the Percy Jackson series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**PJoHoOFan: Thank you! :D And I'm not sure, I've been thinking about it, do you think she should be one? I'm not sure who her godly parent would be though.**

**I obviously have no life and have already written another chapter, but I guess it's not my fault, it's everyone else who actually has a life's fault Cx**

**_Blake's POV_**

Nico was actually pretty cool, for a random guy to basically come out of no where, but I could tell he was hiding something, I just didn't know what. Never the less, he was REALLY cute, like Kellin Quinn or Andy Sixx cute. He also liked a lot of the same music as me, which was suprising. We sang/screamed until our voices got hoarse (which was when it was starting to get dark). Afterwards we talked about things in our lives, well mostly I did, he didn't seem to want to open up. The only thing I really learned that he was 14, like me, and his last name was di Angelo. We were too exhausted (or maybe just too lazy) to get up from the dumpster, so we both fell asleep there.

As I rose from my lid of the dumpster, I look over and notice Nico was no where to be seen. I mean I should've saw it coming, no one ever talks or hangs out with me very long. They all think I'm annoying. I hop down from the dumpster and grab my bag. I saw a truck stop thing, that will hopefully have showers, a little while back. I think I'm in need of one. As I trudge towards my destination, I try to think what I did to make Nico leave. I don't know. Too many questions. That has to be it. I asked too many questions. Ugh, I hate my self. I don't blame my mom leaving me with dad. No wonder dad beat me every time he came home. I did him a favor leaving.

Finally, I reached the place and entered. Fortunately, it did have showers. I pull out my cheap flip flops and towel and hop in. I always wear flip flops in the shower because I've heard you can easily get athletes foot, and I don't want to find out. Afterwards, I put on my other outfit, grey acid-washed skinnies, and a Nightmare Before Christmas tank top. I pull on my sock and Converse, and then I shove my wet towel and flip flops into a plastic sack. Then I went into the bathroom and pulled out my Ziploc bag with my travel toothbrush and toothpaste (if you were wondering I stole most of my father's money, plus i came prepared) and brushed my teeth and then proceded to apply my travel deoderant, and brush my hair with my tiny hairbrush.

After I'm done in the truck stop (I also bought chips) I walk down to the nearby cafe and charge my ipod, then use thier wifi to watch a few episodes of my favorite anime, Angel Beats!. After I get bored with the cafe, I have nothing to do but walk around with no absolute destination. Every boy with long, black hair I see I momentarily think it's Nico but then I realize he's long gone. I walk around for hours until it's dark. I find myself at a park, and climb a tree. I sit there and think about my life. Tears begin to flow down my cheeks, and before I know it, I'm bawling my eyes out.

"Blake?" I hear a familiar voice come from the base of the tree. I look down, and see a blob of black, tears preventing me from seeing clearly.

"Nico?" I call out desperately, hoping this isn't a dream.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I reply, wiping my eyes.

"You sure? It didn't exactly look like it's nothing."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I spit, my depression turning to anger. "Not that you would care."

"Look, Blake I know I shouldn't have left, but I have a lot on my mind and a lot going on in my life." I noticed a tear running down his cheek and jumped down from my tree.

"Hey, I shouldn't have snapped on you like that." I go to give him a hug but he pushes me off of him.

"Sorry, I don't like being touched." He said softly, with a slight happy smirk.

"It's ok."

"Soooo... wanna try this again?"

"Sure." I reply, beaming.

"Well, I'm Nico di Angelo, 14, I've been told that I apparently sing good, and please don't touch me." He said laughing.

"Nice to meet you Nico, I'm Blake Andrews, also 14, not many people like me and it's ok, I wont try to touch you again." I say, and give him an air-handshake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Princess of Flames: Thank you! ^-^ I'm still not sure if I'm going to make her a demigod, but I'm leaning towards it. I think the her being the daughter of Thanatos is really good idea! But i can also see the Apollo.**

**So I obviously don't own McDonald's, and I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I'm pretty sure y'all knew that.**

_**Nico's POV**_

I am happy to be back with Blake. She is seriously fun to hang out with. But then again, I'm not unhappy about leaving. After Blake had fallen asleep, my mind began to wander and I found myself thinking about Percy. And Annabeth. And Percy and Annabeth. I got depressed, wanting to give up on life. I convinced myself no one would even want to be my friend, let alone be around me, even Blake. So I left. I just walked around all day until as I was walking past a park, I heard sobbing. Being a son of Hades, I could sense the despair. I could also tell that it was coming from Blake. I found her curled up in a ball, balancing on a thick tree branch. I hoped I hadn't caused her the sorrow. I figured it was from her family issues mostly, but also knew that I was what caused her to break.

I felt terrible, making her cry. So I asked if we could start over and she agreed, thank gods. She has a nice sense of humor, and I think this might be the one person to get me, other than Hazel, of course.

Right now we are sitting on a park bench, since there's nowhere else to really go. I look over at Blake, she's dozing off in a very uncomfortable-looking sitting position.

"Ya know, I was just kidding about the whole 'never touch me' thing right?" I ask, turning to her, but I don't give her time to answer. "If you want to lean on me or something to sleep that's fine."

"Okay." She says smiling sleepily. "But what about you? How will you sleep? You don't look too comfortable either."

"I'll be fine, I don't sleep much anyways." I say smiling lazily back.

"Whatever you say." She yawns, stretching her arms, then curls up beside me, pressing her head against my chest. I awkwardy rest my arm on her shoulders in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Okay," I finally get out. I lean back, stretching my feet out infront of me. Suprisingly, I begin to doze off, and eventually go to sleep.

Oddly, for a demigod, I didn't have any dreams, which was probably good. I didn't need to be having wierd dreams about Percy- or Blake for that fact. Wierd dreams would make things wierd.

As I wake up, I'm glad to see that Blake is still here, snuggled into my side, which I oddly didn't mind. I feel a pang of guilt, also odd for me. I felt horrible that she could stick around for me, but I couldnt do the same for her. As I stir, I accidently wake her up too, also making me feel bad. She looked so sweet and innocent and peaceful as she slept. She rises and stretches her arms.

"Good morning." She says wistfully. "Glad you didn't wander off this time."

"Are you ever gonna let that go?"

"No!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"Sooo, watcha wanna do?" I inquire.

"Uhmm, I dunno.. we can graffiti, go shop lifting, uhmm.."

"Woah! How about we do something legal... like go grab McDonald's or something."

"Really?! I haven't had McDonald's in forever!"

"Yeah! Ya know, I can raise the dead with a Happy Meal." I casually throw out there, imediately understanding what I just said, and regretting it.

"... Wait, what?" She asked thoroughly shocked and confused.

"Uhm, nothing! I was just joking around." He said, forcing a laugh.

"Okay.." she said wearily.

"So! About McDonalds, you ready?"

"Yes!" She shouted, but then her expression darkened, "I don't have much money though, I usually just eat chips or something cheap."

"It's fine, it's on me."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes, Blake, it's fine."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around me, nearly knocking me over.

"You're welcome.." I say, stunned.

"Oh yeah, no touching, sorry." She said quietly, smiling shyly.

"Hey, I said I was joking about that." I say, leaning forward and giving her a loose hug, which is a big step, for me at least.

"You have a wierd sense of humor," she joked, hugging me back. "Now lets go get me a cheeseburger!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  
**Sorry I haven't posted for a couple days my cousin spent the night with me and she's really awesome soo.. yeah. Sorry!**  
**I don't own McDonald's.**

_**Blake's POV**_

Nico was suprisingly warm. He made a very good pillow. I was shocked that he let me lay on his chest to sleep. He doesn't exactly seem like the cuddling type of guy.

I'm stoked that Nico's taking me to McDonald's! The last time I ate there was before my mom left and she took me there for my birthday (I was like five, okay?). And he actually gave me a hug! It wasn't exactly the best hug, but if I had to guess, he probably doesn't give out too many hugs.

At the moment, we're making our way to McDonald's in awkward silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement. As I turn my head, I see a stray dog.

"Awwe!" I coo, crouching down and patting my legs. "Here doggie!"

"Blake, no." Nico warns. His voice had a hard edge.

"What, are you afraid of dogs or something?" I tease.

I see Nico pull out.. a stick? And he lunges forward, smacking the dog with it a few times. I don't know where the poor thing went. It seems like it just disappeared.

"Nico! Why did you do that?! It wasn't doing anything!" I shouted, shocked and somewhat angry.

"That wasn't a dog."

"What are you talking about?! Of course it was a dog! And you just beat it half to death with a stick!"

"Trust me, that wasn't canine."

"Then what was it?"

"Nothing that you should be worried about right now. I may tell you later."

"Okay, whatever." This is wierd. I'm not quite sure what to think of it.

"McDonald's?" He asks, holding his arm out.

"McDonald's." I confirm, linking arms with him.

On the way to McDonald's I rethink everything that just happened, trying to make sense of it. Nico pulled a stick out of his.. jacket maybe? And beat a stray dog with it until it ran away. Then he tried to convince me that the dog wasn't actually a dog, and that I shouldn't be worried about a dog that is non-canine (confusing), and that he may tell me what the 'dog' actually is at some point. Nope. There's no way I can make even a little bit of sense out of that at all.

Finally were at McDonald's. Nico unlinks his arm from mine and opens the door.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you, kind sir." I kid, at least he's a gentleman though.

"So! What are you gonna get?" He asks, gesturing to the menu above the counter.

"Hmm.. I'm not quite sure, what do you recommend?" I ask in a fancy-ish voice.

"Definitely a Big Mac, or if you're not hungry for a burger Chicken McNuggets." He answers, mimmicking the voice i had used.

"Thank you. I do think I will try the Big Mac."

"And to drink?"

"Most definitely root beer."

"Alright," he says. He then turns to the cashier. "We'll take two Big Macs with a root beer and a Coke."

"Would you like fries with that?" The cashier lady asks him.

He turns to me with an inquisitive look on his face. I nod.

"Yes, two...medium fries."

"Alright, that'll be $12.02 please." I almost cringe at the price. I know it's not much, but I don't have much either. Nico digs into his pocket and hands the lady the cash. Afterwards, we go and pick out a seat.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. " I tell him meaningfully. "I haven't had real food in forever."

He chuckles and looks at me, "you're welcome, but I wouldn't exactly call this real food."

"Whatever!" I play.

When we're done eating, we go to look for somewhere to stay. After what felt like hours of searching, we finally find an abandoned house. When we get settled in, we put on some music and sit on the mattress that we found propped up against a wall.


End file.
